It's Nice To See You Here
by sephjnr
Summary: A Blu Sevens oneshot. The day Nana started her new job with Diclonius FM she bumped into an old foe at the end of his tether. On slicing it clean she helped him reconcile himself with hope... this is how he repaid her. Content warning: Lemon & Language


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Elfen Lied characters. Owing to the sexual content this fiction may give you a hard/damp-on (Delete As Appropriate) and I hold no responsibility towards what you wish to do about it. The song _Devil's Dance_ is copyright of Metallica.

This takes place shortly after Nana's abduction (and 'torture') at the hands of Bando in Chapter 6 of _Blu In The Face_, and I didn't really want to have a Lemon scene in that as it kind-of defeats the point of Nana failing to control her annoyances during the story. She's staring over the edge of the cliff, but whose hand will it be to guide her over… her own? Enjoy! (note: For those not following _B.I.T.F._ In this story canon Nana is 8-and-a-half (human equivalent 17) years old.)

* * *

**IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU HERE**

* * *

"Hey, nice to meet ya!" Nana greeted Hiro Funabashi, her very first boss at her very first job, with a firm handshake.  
"Hot damn, your hands are freezing! No wonder you sound so chipper at 3:30, you look like you slept in the fridge!"  
"Oh, I've been up all night wondering what to play" Nana lied. "I haven't done this before and I'd like to know what people expect. How many people are awake right now?"  
"Not very many to start with, mostly garbage collectors. You don't really have to worry about what you play so much until 7ish, that's our peak morning time. And no swearing after 6, that's the definite rule. Until then it's pretty much your playground to be honest. What's your specialty?"  
Nana put her hands into her pockets and ummed & aaahed it for a moment. "Well… rock I guess, metal at a stretch."  
"Examples?"  
"Four Metallica albums, two Foo Fighters and one Megadeth." 

"Good enough for Day One. I'll shuffle in some other things so you can get a better mindset, and we can always burn you copies - it's in your contract."  
This made Nana smile. Free music and two whole hours a day to wreak havoc with it, before she needed to get gentle with the Morning Shift. Two whole hours to come down from the euphoric high Bando gave her hours ago, and she was damn sure she'd need those two hours… and not for the only time, either.

Asking for directions to the ladies' toilets, just before Hiro would show her the studio itself she took her leave. Once inside she leaned a trash can up against the door attempting to to seal it. Slowly moving over to a mirror over the sinks she stared at her own reflection. "_This is a day of firsts, Nana_" her toasted brain narrated. "_The first job… the first drink… the first screw… the first day. Six years of pain… they're gone…_ **_They're all gone_**." – the voice in her mind suddenly changed from her own to Papa's, and it startled her. "**_You've had two-and-a-half years to forget them. It all begins again at Four. My work is done now, Nana. Now it's your turn_**."  
Splashing water over her face, she looked again and her face changed from a scowl to a smile, then to a grin. "Thank you." Nana whispered.

"For what?" a woman's voice called out from one of the cubicles. Nana yelped and turned around to meet it.  
"S… sorry, I was miles away."  
"Talking to yourself _already?_ How long have you been here?"  
"I start in twenty minutes."  
"Wow, that's a record for this dive! You know what happened to the last guy that worked the graveyard shift?"  
"What?"  
"He flaked and set to his wife with an axe. They had him thrown into an asylum."  
Nana gasped on the news, looking back at the mirror. All it took was a half(?)-serious comment to throw her out of focus again. The toilet flushed and moments later out stepped a blonde woman in a crisp business suit. Dusting off her hair she went to a sink two units away from Nana, turned on a tap to wash her hands then laid eyes on her.  
"Oh… my… god. You're one of… them, aren't you?" she uttered under her breath.  
"… yeah." Nana forced herself to reply. Forgetting to bring her baseball cap (as she knew the upper-management knew about her Diclonism) she'd been recognised with an expected state of shock. What happened next was _un_expected, however:

"You… you… You're so CUTE!"

The woman rushed forward towards Nana and shoved her face straight into her cleavage with a vice-like grip. Within hours of giving such, Nana was now on the receiving end of enforced oxygen-depravation for a few moments, before emerging with her face redder than the woman's jacket.  
"Haha… sorry, that's a force of habit. I've got four daughters and they get embarrassed just as easily, but I can't help it- you're adorable!" the strange woman gushed.  
Nana shook her head for a moment- "Um… hehe… what happened to the other man, is it… infectious?"  
She laughed again. "It probably is. That's why I'm leaving today."  
"Leaving?"  
"I've been offered a job in TV over in Fukuoka, I start next week. I've been assistant producer since we started, Hiro's replacing me. My name's Misaki Urahara."  
"_Nana… Nana Kurama._"  
They shook hands, and Misaki caught a look at Nana's right- it was covered in masking tape over each finger.

"Jeez, your hand's cold… what's up with the duct-tape?"  
"I cut my hand on some glass this morning, my silly fault. It doesn't hurt as much now, as long as I don't have to do any heavy typing."  
"Not at all." Misaki replied. "The thing is though, in all seriousness, doing this stuff at this time of night can really get on your nerves and such, I think that's why Kato went nuts. I've only read about you crea… sorry, you _people_ from stuff that's been in the press. Can I ask you something, Nana? Are you particularly edgy at certain times?"  
"No, I'm quite mellow must of the time. But I've seen it happen with other people of my ilk."  
"I guess I can only give you advice once, so I'll make it good- before you start each night, don't come in angry. Try to enjoy it as much as you can, and before you get in every night I think you should try and get whatever bugs you off your chest, you're going to need as much concentration as possible."

Misaki went to pat Nana on the side of the arm in good spirit, but in doing so jostled Nana's leather coat apart, causing her wallet to fall out and spilling an open condom wrapper onto the floor. Misaki bee-lined for the wrapper and held it in front of Nana, twiddling it with her fingers.  
In that instant Nana remembered. Remembered the twinge of fear she felt when… he asked her to apply that strange-looking rubber device over his… weapon. And she remembered the contact that happened next.

"No trouble there, I guess!" Misaki snickered, handing it back to her.  
"Better safe than sorry." Nana laughed, relieved. "Hope it works out for you over in Fukuoka."  
"Who knows? Give it five, maybe six years, you could be come over to work for me… if you're not running this place by then!"  
They shook hands again and said goodbyes to each other for the immediate future. As soon as Misaki removed the bin and left the room Nana dashed into one of the stalls and vomited into the toilet, flushing the poison away while leaving her head in position. The small amount of alcohol she consumed earlier was only half to blame. Staggering back over to the sinks she washed her face again, then her mouth. Blasting some breath-spray inside she straightened her hair out best as she could, shaking her head. Producing her cellphone from her coat she opened up a notepad function on it, and wrote the phrase "Durex, two boxes" before pocketing it again.

"_Second hurdle cleared._"

-----

Hurdle One came in the form of a swift but relaxed march down Kamakura's streets in the mid-evening with Bando, hand in hand. The only clue she had of his intentions was the phrase "drink in celebration" he threatened her at knifepoint, and only now had it sunk in. She expected him to treat her as such earlier that night but her chiding back in Bando's 'home' had genuinely gotten him in the mood for whatever he wanted to do; the only thing left to ask was if he would save enough energy to at least make sure she was safe… or make sure she was his.  
They reached their destination before too long, a nondescript bar a few streets away from the main club area of town but certainly in easy reach of a 'safe' area. Bando took off his long coat to hang it up and directed Nana to remove the one he'd given her that was a clear three sizes too large, before hauling two stools by the bar and getting on one. He offered Nana a hand up to her own stool, to which she declined; holding her hands onto the top and leaping up to the seat in one attempt. Getting comfortable she looked him in the eyes, deciding this was as good as any a time to force him into making the first move in public.

"Two singles of Golden Horse, one neat, other in a half-pint with lemonade." Bando commanded the bartender, certainly catching Nana's inquisitive look out of the corner of his left eye. As the drinks came and he paid up Bando turned to look at her.  
"Is this your first proper drink?"  
Nana nodded. "I'm often sneaking off with Mayu down to the bars but I stick to Cokes. She's normally stupid as hell before dinner and I keep on making excuses for her."  
"Well, there's a first time for everything. You're about to lose your virginity… in terms of drinking, that is. Put it like this- if I'd killed myself and you hadn't known about it, would you have been nervous about starting your new job tonight?"  
"… up until now, no. But without a chance to sleep…. I can't tell."  
"Well, little lay-dee, tonight you're not getting _any_ sleep. Because I said so." Bando spoke with a borderline-menacing tone. "You're _mine _tonight, remember?"

Nana bowed her head without saying a word while Bando necked his whisky.  
"Besides… if _you_ sleep, who the fuck is going to wake _me _up for breakfast?"  
"You… you're going to _listen?_"  
"Of course, you doughnut. You saved my life six hours ago, did you think I'd let you off for that insubor… insol… impud… bare-faced cheek?"  
"That's your first drink! I thought Mayu was bad enough after three Breezers!"  
Bando howled his derision at the remark loud enough to coerce the patrons sitting feet away to edge towards the windows. "I like you, you dumb twat. You watch your bubblegum-popping friends down those piss-weak poppy drinks over half-an hour during lunch and you think you know what it's like to see grown people make a friggin' embarrassment of themselves. My dear, we've just _started._ You haven't even touched yours yet, and there's next to jack shit in that. Here, Nana, lemme do you a favour…"

With that Bando necked the mixer in one slow, fluid movement so Nana could see that he was in control of his faculties.  
"Bartender… three shots of the same, all neat." He ordered, handing the cash over in advance. Taking one glass for himself he gave Nana the other two and beckoned her to begin.  
"DON'T down them all at once. They're strong for a goddamn reason, and if I'm going to set you a horrendous example I may as well do it properly."

Nana looked at the yellow-coloured liquid in the first glass towards her. She knew that he was pretty much demanding her to overstep several barriers in her life that night, and this would merely be the first. Picking it up she held it to her nose and took in the acrid smell for the first time. She dared let her nose twitch with anticipation but no more to betray the sudden feeling of fear in her mind. With this harmless-_looking _drink in her plastic fist she saw two signs sprout from her wrists- "GIRL" and "WOMAN" on the left and right sides, followed by an arrow appearing from the centre of the glass, spinning out of control. With no time to wait for the arrow to come to a stop Nana held the glass to her mouth and looked at Bando. He was stood upright, straight as a bolt waiting for her to follow through.

She took a sip, and as the liquid touched her tongue the horse inside sparked a match and ran it all the way back down to her throat, causing her mouth to fix itself into the position while she noisily breathed out through her nose.  
"**AAAAGH!**"

"PAYDIRT!" was Bando's reply. Banging the counter he clicked his fingers while poor Nana gagged, breathing hard while staring at the glass again.  
"How… how the hell… can such… damn… how can something so little and innocent-looking hold such a nasty punch like that?"  
"Nana… have you looked into a _mirror_ lately?"  
"What the hell's your point… oh. Hehe." She saw it. "Heheheh. Hehehehahahahahaahahahahahahahahaaaaah. You can scratch 'innocent' off the list right now. My apologies, Bando my good sir. That is one extraordinary drink you like."  
"Don't worry, Nana. Take your time, you've got work tonight. Besides, the second…."  
**gulp**. She cut him off with a slightly meatier swig of the first glass, then looked him in the eyes again.  
"Yes. Considerably. And by the way, _master, _I haven't had dinner yet this evening, so would you be kind enough to furnish me with a meal?"  
"Such as?"  
"Nine bags of potato chips - three cheese, three salt & vinegar and three beef - and one bag of dry-roasted peanuts."  
Bando responded with a snort. "Can you handle all that?"

Nana turned her body to face him and rested her chin on her left fist. "You've introduced me to _your_ forte, so I'll show you mine. After spending roughly two thirds of my life in that Facility, being fed next to nothing on a daily basis I was more than a little hungry. Once I moved in with my new folks I devoured large meals with ease on a regular basis. I always thought that was just me being a little greedy, but apparently there _is_ some science to it- In the Facility I overheard some idle chatter regarding my biology: apparently I age at twice the rate of a regular human being. "  
Bando cocked his head. "Serious?"  
Nodding, Nana continued her slurred ramble: "I never paid much attention to that until I undertook biology classes during school, then college. It was then my mind started to piece together a theory that because my –ahem– precious body develops at an abnormal rate my metabolism will follow suit. Waiting for one of my regular health-checks in school I flicked through some magazine I wouldn't care for otherwise, and chanced upon a single figure: girls reaching their adoles-ado-teenage years will burn up somewhere between 2500-3000 calories a day. NORMAL girls."  
Bando meekly followed up with one short sentence: "My wallet doesn't like where this is going. Nine bags it is, 'slave', but you're switching to beer as of now. That'll be a bit easier on you."  
"Yes sir!"  
True to her word Nana began to consume the food in an absurd amount of time, even with taking slight swigs of cheap beer every so often, looking no worse for wear in between. Bando surreptitiously took the other shot of whisky from Nana – without objection – and sipped in a mixture of disgust and amazement at the paradox sitting in front of him. He'd read a grand total of one paper on her, one that Dr. Kurama had on him when he made the deal to accompany him to the bridge on that fateful day, and it gave little away other than 'Has not attacked humans' and 'appears docile'. 'Cute', 'sweet', 'annoying' 'stubborn', 'slobbish', 'winsome' and 'impertinent' could have been pencilled onto her form sheet over the course of her years at this rate. On finishing the last packet Nana folded the set neatly into a ball and rolled it inches towards Bando, like it was an exclamation mark.

"Okay, your last lesson of the night, Nana, is the most important- _drinking_ is something you do in between _talking_, not the other way around. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah." She grinned.  
"So, talk."  
"About what?"  
"Doctor Kurama. I want to know what the deal is."  
The smile disappeared as Bando got straight to the point. Without taking her look off his she wiped her mouth of crumbs and began to speak with a little less polish. "He was my dad in every way but blood. Before I met him all I remember was agony. For three years, every day I hurt. In many ways and in many degrees I was smashed, burned, slashed, cut and bled for whatever the fuck… sorry… heck they wanted from me. I didn't even learn to speak until I was two-and-a-half, and the first word I learned was 'why'. I didn't know what it meant; I just learned it from a bunch of people and started speaking it every time I was hurt. Every time I said it they hurt me more, so I figured I shouldn't say it anymore, that I should just keep it to myself. They didn't hurt me any less and so it continued, day in, day out. I slowly became used to being in pain, and waking up to the smell of my own blood drying out on my naked body. Then at three years old, I met Papa."  
Dropping all pretence of enjoying himself Bando beckoned her to carry on, transfixed as Nana took more noticeable drinks from her bottle.  
"In between the hurting he started teaching me how to say words, say sentences and – y'know – talk like we were equal people. It made me feel good that somebody out there wasn't proud of making my life miserable, that somebody knew I wanted to be good and liked it. Nobody else gave a damn, and I didn't care. _All I needed_ was for him to be proud of me and I'd be brave for him. The hurting got worse and worse as my body grew, they did more to me because I was growing up so fast. But the more that happened, the more Papa told me to be brave so the more I put up with it. Three years of hurting the worst I'd ever hurt for him… and he finally let me go."

Bando was in tears underneath his shades as Nana finished her bottle. Breathing out as if she was done speaking he beckoned to touch her on the shoulder. Without warning she took her right arm out of its socket and slammed it hard onto the bar, alarming him.

"AND THEN LUCY, **THAT ASSHOLE**, STOLE MY LIMBS!" she screamed exasperated, panting for emphasis. "The same day I finally think the hurting stopped, that I could actually feel like I was being useful to Papa, _that's _when the damn _trouble_ started. I picked a fight with that bitch and I almost won. Almost. Then some idiot girl runs onto the scene, Lucy takes advantage and four big tears later I'm flat on my back, unable to move. I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't feel my legs. I thought that was it, that day. Kakuzawa wanted me dead because I couldn't do what he asked, and I thought that was fine, as I felt completely _useless_. _Again_! I've lived for the day I felt I could be useful to people, that I could do something they'd ask me to do and I'd do it well. This thing I'm about to start tonight… you've no idea, Bando. It's in my grasp and I'm almost scared. **sigh**...You're right, Bando. I'm DAMN nervous about tonight, and if you'd lived or died it… no. That's not fair on you."

Nana gripped his remaining hand with her left. She'd got his undivided attention.

"You've made a _real_ difference. I couldn't put it into words, this feeling I've got in my belly. I haven't told my folks about this, only that same idiot girl that cost me my limbs knows about this. A girl I'm proud to call my stepsister. This has got nothing to do with Lucy either; the only thing I've had to fear today is _me_. _Stupid Little Me_ thinking about Papa all the time, wondering if he'd like what I'm doing and why I'm doing it."  
"You can't afford to wonder that now, Nana" Bando said with a very definite smile.  
"You got it. Only thing is, It's only 10 o'clock now, I've still got four or five hours before it starts, and… well… this 'drinking' thing, I could do with a little more practice."  
With the widest grin Bando grabbed her detached arm off the counter, shoved it under a draught tap and began pouring beer. In horror the bartender stood there, mouth agape, at the girl who bared her soul for every pisshead in earshot and her guardian who was all too willing to fuel whatever was stirring inside her. When the forearm was full to the top Bando shoved a wad of notes onto the counter.

"Take out whatever's in the arm, and fifteen bags of chips, mixed flavours. We've only just started."

-----

Upon seeing Nana leave the toilet in a poor state Hiro, unsurprised, took the young woman to a seat outside the main studio. Asking if she was okay to continue she nodded, commenting that she'd managed to sleep little that night more out of nerves than wondering how to make her first impression on the general public. The confident one she'd made on him was quickly dispelled in spite of the calm expression she gave his worried face.  
"I could use a little water for my voice", she bleated at him. As he left to fetch some she sat back on the comfortable chair, allowing her arms to slump between her legs yet maintaining the vectors' grips while the evening replayed itself again in her mind, from her 'confession' onward. Her rude awakening to alcohol dulled the impact of what she'd echoed from her mind and made her sincere speech seem facetious to anyone listening… including Papa, if his soul was still not at rest two-years-plus on. As a by-product, though, back then Bando seemed to be _far _more pleasant company- he kept his own bile to a minimum and mentions of Lucy – who she was trying _desperately_ to forget even though she now _lived_ with the bitch – were infrequent and considerably less hate-laced. From Nana's altered state it was clear that he held more respect (at least for what Lucy was _capable_ of) than he'd normally admit. "The greatest predator alive…. That redhead twat." He'd said in a toast. She certainly remembered creasing up at the remark.

After washing her arm out they'd left that particular bar in search of a different venue while they were both capable of doing so under their own steam. Finding a venue slightly more upmarket on the streets they entered, attaining fewer beers and more food. Upon inspection from the bar Bando's eyes lit up no end on sight of the only thing that could conceivably cause more trouble than they figured was possible.

A karaoke machine.

Nana had no clue as to its function and Bando's description of "It's for dumb bastards that think they can sing" offered not much better. Ignoring it for the meantime they continued their banter. It was during this that Nana betrayed the greatest sin she'd committed up to that point- using her Papa's money for firewood while roughing it after her last release. Upon remembering that Nana banged her head in her hands hard- it had 'pleased' Bando no end, and her protestations of 'I didn't know, honest!' did little to ease his hysterics, and once his heckling finished he'd show her various denominations of notes that he'd had in his wallet, and true to his instincts she'd picked the most expensive to remember: ¥10,000.  
It was then, as she recalled, Bando began to cry. For real.

Hiro's return with the water was most certainly welcome as it forced her to focus on the job at hand: Showtime was less than ten minutes away and she still didn't have a tune to open the show with.He watched as Nana drank greedily from the cup and started singing notes to tune herself with, and his fears began to allay themselves. "Any ideas with what to start with?" he asked.  
Nana shrugged her shoulders for a moment but then froze for a single second. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Most certainly."  
"Very well, Miss… what are you calling yourself on air, the boss told me you were using a gimmick?"

"Num…. Sevens. _Blu Sevens._"  
"Your bridge awaits."

Hiro opened the door to the large studio. She'd seen it literally twelve hours before for the first time and was given – by grace of management – leave to faff around with the controls before reading from cue cards, written in dubious kanji by the studio's 'token' _gaijin_ Horace Windcheater, to general good applause from the daytime staff. This, however, was the real thing. And it was a matter of minutes away.  
But now she was ready for it. Was she ever. Sitting on the large leather chair and making herself comfortable she would open with the song that dumb bastard Bando thought he could sing well (and – in _her_ opinion – _did_) little more than three hours ago. She remembered that after he'd stopped wailing at her lack of experience with money he said he'd saved too little to get by and had little in the way of work going over the time since Papa died, and affirmed that he had ran out of hope for the future, thus leading himself to the end of a rope.

---

"There's always hope as long as people are willing to offer it" She told Bando with unmistakable clarity. "I look at you and I don't see someone who's humiliated time and again by someone way above your level – and trust me, I freaking _know_ what that's like – In your eyes I see someone who's burning to move on but is too afraid of losing his way. You haven't lost your way, Bando-chan, your way's lead you straight into a brick wall. You can always go back and choose another way, you have to. Right now, do yourself the biggest favour you can and shut the hell up about Lucy, okay?"  
"… okay, Nana-ch… hehe. 's a little early to use terms of endearment, ain't it?"  
"… haha, I guess so. But what do we do now? I'm quite certain _I've_ had enough to drink, and I need you to carry me to the studio."  
"_Me?_ Carry you to _work_? Hell, with those arms of yours you could get me a cab and carry it back home! 'sides, I don't think I could afford much more than a cab for myself right now, what with all the chips you've eaten! Listen… That sucks about you having to burn the cash like that…."  
"Bando, I'm aware of the value of money now, you don't need to wor.." Nana stared to reply, then Bando cut her off by holding both of her hands with his. Even though all she felt was the force of his strong mits pressing down on her prosthetics, it was all she needed to know how serious he was. Bando then produced his wallet.

"Take the ten-thousand note. Just take it and you'll never be broke again."

Nana obliged by reaching into the leather carrier and taking the note, putting it into her own. As she loosened her fingers, however, something else she'd taken from him caught her attention- a tiny square package that appeared to have a soft ring inside it. As she held it up a few inches she noticed Bando's face turn a definite shade of scarlet.  
"Keep it. No arguments, just keep it. You'll need that one day, but I'm not telling you how to use it." Bando said sharply.  
"I've seen more boys having this than girls … … thanks, anyway." Nana put it away as he let a bellow of air in relief.  
"Well. I don't know about you, _master_, but I've had a lovely evening. I think I'll get some air then walk… hey… are you listening to me?"  
Nana caught Bando's eyes glancing behind. He was regarding that obscene machine in the corner of the room as if it was calling to him, tempting him with gifts of divine origin.  
"No. Bando, No. Just… no, don't even think of.. oh, _shit_."  
He was already half-way to the karaoke machine as Nana buried her head in her arms. Finding a song list and thumbing through the pages he stopped a few seconds in and shot a lunatic smile. Pointing it out to a bored staff member manning the machine's disc drive he took centre stage in front of a blockbuster audience of six. Including Nana.

"Alright!" he began as clear as possible. "Before I start screwing the pooch and throttling the cat for your dubious pleasure, I dedicate this ballad to the Neko girl with the purple hair at the bar. Today she saved my soul in more ways than one, and now I'm going to ruin hers. One (_five)_… Two (_four)_… Three (_three)_… Four (_two)_…"

-----

"…One!" Hiro finished the count, and the loaded jingle tape burst into life- "_Duh-dah-dah-dah-daaaaah, Diclonius FM! CALL OF THE NIGHT! With your host Kato Kendo!"_

"NOT A-NY MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRE! I regret to inform you, dear listeners, Mister Kato Kendo is currently unable to host the show, mainly because he's currently sat in a nice padded room on government money, patiently trying to tear both of his rotator cuffs to get out of his straitjacket. Good morning, Kamakura, my name – for those who are wondering – is Blu Sevens. Blu as in the colour, Sevens as in the money I've made in the last seven seconds, ¥777. You probably hate me already, garbage packers, and I don't _give_ a shit. It's not my job to lick your ears for what remains of the night, it's my job to get you the hell out of bed and off to work like the good little drones you are. You are probably wondering if I have a set-list and the answer is 'yes, I _had_'. It did have some Bruce Springsteen, Bob Seger and Shania Twain, but as I finished it yesterday morning my dog ate the whole thing, crapped it out two hours later and marked it as his territory all over my garden… **bang **… ahem, if you'll excuse me, I believe my producer's just tendered his resignation with a Magnum. But fear not, brave citizens. I feel your fear. You have no idea what's coming next but it's nothing to be scared over. It's tempting, it's inviting, it's reassuring you that you are all going to Hell and you will enjoy it. This lunatic shift begins with the coarse, grating tones of James Hetfield and the sweet poison of Metallica. Kamakura…. This is _Devil's Dance._"

Pressing the play button on the console, the proper version played through her headset… but Bando's cover played in her ears.

_#Yeah… I feel you too…#_

Nana remembered Bando's singing voice to be surprisingly arresting, tuneful even when laden with booze. While certainly different from the album version it carried its own perverse hallmark, like a choirboy carrying the will of Satan on his words, speaking with uncharacteristic worldliness and security in his offer. The _most_ striking aspect of the performance – aside Bando hitting it word-for-word and pitch-for-pitch – is that the entire time he rarely took his eyes off hers, if at all. He wanted to make it clear that _Nana_ was the addressee of the song. He wanted her to know that he felt her pain, and was willing to help if she wanted it. This coming from a man that almost hung himself today.

_#Feel… those things you do…#_

As she listened to the proper song she reached out to write something on a chit of paper and let her mind fast-forward to the end, Bando being met with as enthusiastic an applause as possible from the landlord, barfly, karaoke machine operative and two – yes, two – regular drinkers. Nana didn't applaud at all. She was staring him straight in the eyes, and he was staring straight into hers. Ignoring them both, the barfly rang the bell indicating that for anyone wishing to buy one last drink before the night was out, now was the opportune time.  
From then the events decided to spin forward far too fast, so Nana forced herself to focus on the stare he gave her and pick things up from there, creasing her legs together in her jockey's chair as the music played through. Closing her eyes she threw her head back onto the seat's rest.

"No, Misaki. No trouble at all." She said to herself.

-----

_# In your eyes I see the fire that burns to free the you… that's running through…#_

The stare was the powder-keg standing right in front of her, towering inches above her with Satan's smile etched on his lips. With no care anymore Nana took the fire the Golden Horse had placed on her tongue and flicked it right back at the barrel, who was all too willing to ignite and explode for an entire minute back into her mouth, amongst the cries of the pub's landlord to send them both away. Eventually they burst out of the bar, hand-in-hand, furiously attempting to flag down any cab in service, and they weren't made to wait too long. As the humble-looking chariot stopped before the couple Bando opened the back door, graciously beckoning her to get in. A vicious shove inside by her was a pointed, blunt refusal. Surprise was an understatement to Bando as she clambered inside the cab.  
"North Hillside, as quick as possible!" She growled at the cabbie, who made the car roar into life and speed off. Looking back at the man who'd just aged minus-twenty-two years in under a minute, she noticed his body betraying that he was ready for things to take its natural course right there and then. Nana advanced over to his face and took one of her hands to _clamp _down on the piece of equipment. Not only did Bando feel it for certain, he looked her right back into her eyes again- they weren't the big, bright doe-eyes he was used to seeing in her. They were thin black dots in purple patchwork- the same as he'd seen the very first time when she started her march towards him on the beach.

"I'll let you do as you like, same as before", she whispered into his ears in a menacing tone, "But if you mention her name just _once_ I will kill you. And I do mean it this time."

Nana planted her lips on his in order to preclude any response, but the car hit a corner with such velocity their bodies tangled and turned over, leaving Nana prone underneath the gorilla that was Bando.  
"It's not _me_ that needs to fucking get over her now, is it?" Bando got to the point _real_ quick, before sealing her lips as she'd just done, now adding his tongue into her mouth at the same time, flicking it in, out and around.

_# Deep inside you know seeds I plant will grow... #_

She made her own tongue cut his off at every attempt, jousting with his in smooth darts. Her hands gripped his coat from the back while his left hand undid her shirt enough to allow it to slide in and caress her breast underneath her bra. In response she squeezed her legs around his left, praying that without much of her real limbs she could suppress the strength of her vectors – if she failed, she could harm more than herself. Letting him work his hand over her tender bosom she separated her mouth from his to breathe and yell out to the driver – "Once you get to the North end there's a large wooden shed around half a mile north of the Cemetery. Right there, please!... right there… yeah, right there…"  
As she finished her command she felt Bando run his hand down her smooth belly towards her clothed groin. Just before he hit that point he placed his palm onto her skin as if to stop and ask for permission. She cupped his face and looked at his.

"You feel good. Do it."

_# Snake… I am the snake … Tempting, that bite you take…#_

Bando began to steadily massage her pussy, taking the time to move his hand in even strokes as she mewled in delight, getting used to the feeling. Wanting to spread it as far as possible she opened her own shirt up and slipped the left side of her brassiere down from her shoulder, allowing her to freely cup her own boob as he continued stoking her fire with his rough fingers. Knowing exactly what he was doing he alternated his strokes with rude, darting stabs of his middle finger inside the top wall, making his tight grip become steadily damper all the time. As sudden peaks in feeling came and went Nana moaned & cupped both breasts, kneading them in response. Brushing his face with them she slowed her hand movements and allowed him to move in closer to brush his nose in while increasing his own strokes; Bando closed his eyes and planted contrasting gentle kisses on the gap between them, and on each nipple. The pleasure and increasingly stuffy air swiftly reduced Nana to frequent, shallow breaths, and as she looked down on him she noticed his hand was moving as fast as possible, and the rising heat in her loins was almost too much to bear. She was coming close…

"Bando, stop."  
"WHAT? You're almost…"  
"I know. I want to save it as long as possible."  
Grabbing his hand and removing it she brought it to her face and sniffed it, pensively, before licking his index and middle fingers clean. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the weapon standing ready and alert once again.  
"We're two minutes away" he said. "Can you get me off in that time?"  
"I've never done… _that_ before… only one way to find out, I guess…." Nana spoke with an evil leer.  
"HEY!" The driver interjected with an angry yell. "Spill anything and that's ten thousand to clean it!"  
Surprisingly Nana was shocked by the outburst. Looking at him red-faced, then Bando, she sat up on her seat.

"You can hang on until we _get there_, can't ya?" her mischievous speech rang in his ears.

Sure enough, a small handful of minutes later the taxi reached its destination just north of the local graveyard- the humble hideout where he'd brought her to vent his considerable anger, where it was likely that she would return the favour in a few minutes. As quick as she was to leap out of the cab she reached back into her wallet and handed over the ¥10,000 note Bando gave her in the bar, getting an enormous amount of change in return. Before he could protest any more she tipped the cabbie a small amount in coins, paid her regards to him and then _yanked_ at Bando's arm to lead him back inside the hut.  
Closing the door behind them she shoved him against the inside of the door, pressing her body against his at the waist before taking her coat off and pushing her face into his once again, taking the initiative.

"Now we can take all the time we need. But first, I want you to trust me."  
"What?"  
"I said, _trust me._"  
After a few seconds of tense silence Bando smiled at her. "…. I trust you."  
Nana's right arm dropped to the ground, clunking against the wood. Moments after the sound registered in Bando's unsuspecting ears he felt his arms move away from her and stretch out against the wall. As he looked into those eyes again, unsure, he felt his cock tighten inside his pants.

_# Let me make your mind, leave yourself behind… be not afraid… #_

As Nana began to calmly bring him off their mouths clashed again - now with stable movements. With her free hand she undid the buttons on his beer-soaked shirt, then discarded it over his head before moving down to his slacks whilst still using her upper-right vector to keep her meal on the boil. Unfastening his belt and grabbing the zipper her jerking suddenly stopped, partly out of fear. She knew what was coming next and gulped in anticipation of it; Bando picked up on this, snickering, and touched her cheek to get her attention.  
"This really _is_ your first time, isn't it?" the rhetorical question came. She quickly nodded.  
"I'm not a monster, Nana. You can still walk away if you want. You can always get some rest before your job starts."

Nana, presented with the gentlemanly choice, chose not to respond with words, merely re-attaching her right arm. Turning her head away from his gaze she slowly backed away four feet from Bando and stood there, watching him look down at his pants apparently in defeat.  
As he looked back up she grabbed her shirt and lifted it clean off, brushing her shoulder-length hair in complete confidence. He stood awestruck as she then removed her skirt slowly down her prosthetic legs to the floor, and stood with feet at shoulder-width to pose in her undies, arms behind her head, thrusting her chest out at him.

"There's no fucking point in running if you're not going to chase me." Nana purred. Walking back to the smiling demon in front of her and kneeling down she gripped both his pants and his boxers together and neatly thrust them downwards. She was introducing herself to the business end of Kazuya Bando, standing nine inches out in front of him.

"It's beautiful." She said. "I want to try something… I've only read about this, and I'm not sure I'm going to do it right" Nana said in complete honesty. "I could use a little help."  
"Very well. Now, I ask you trust _me_." He responded without menace.  
"You don't have to ask." Nana replied happily.  
"Open your mouth, little girl."

_# I've got what you need, hunger I will feed… #_

As she complied he roughly grabbed her hair and slowly entered his member around half-way inside, resting it on her damp tongue while she got used to the taste.  
"Close your mouth, but don't use your teeth. Just like you kiss…. Now move your head back and forth, as slow as you want… that's it… yes… that's right… mmmm… Breathe through your nose so you don't have to stop… yessss…."  
Bando, easy to please, continued to speak his approval while shallowly thrusting his hips in time but in opposite direction of her coerced head-movement. Inside a minute she gripped the base of his shaft, prompting him to remove the hand while she took control of the blowjob. Stopping for a brief pause she looked back up into his eyes, before taking more of him inside, around three quarters-worth. Keeping it slow she used long strokes, and she appeared to be having some difficulty with the entire piece.  
"Faster, please. You don't have to do the whole wad at once." He prompted, to which she took as much as she could safely manage and switched to swift thrusts of her mouth. "Fuck… oh, fuck, you're fucking good at this" he continued to level his coarse praise on her, encouraging Nana to up the pace still. In no more than sixty seconds he was heading for the finish line and he wasn't sure she was ready for the natural conclusion just yet…

"Nana, stop, please."  
"MMMMM?"  
"Stop it, I'm almost at shooting point. I don't want to hit the mark yet and it'll take me longer to get going again."  
"mmmm..." Nana withdrew completely. "_That'd_ be a shame."

Kissing her lips fully he grabbed her around the back and forced her onto his makeshift single-size bed at the back of the hut, near the restraints he had her held in earlier that evening. Moving her head as far back as possible onto the pillows he reached around the back to unfasten her bra with his single hand, leaning his chest onto hers to keep it in position. Successfully loosening the garment he backed away, allowing Nana to lift it all the way off. She let him stare at her magnificent bosom to burn the image into his brain for eternity, before sliding her thumb inside her moist panties to discard them, letting Bando stare in agony at his lavender-hair-crest prize. With all the subtlety of a camouflaged brick he licked his lips as if her glistening pussy was a grand banquet.

"Do you wanna screw now, or may I return the favour first?"  
"Mmm… It's all yours to do with as you wish, _master._" Nana gave him carte blanche to make his mind up, and the predator planted kisses from her mouth to her chest, all the way down as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

_# One day you will see…. And dare to come down to me… #_

It came with a demonic flick of his tongue on her clit. Forcing her hips to thrust forward fire ignited for the second time as she yelped, but far less harsh than the whisky and far more exciting. Bando closed his jaw for comfort and let his tongue explore her slit, quickly but smoothly lapping up the moisture from the top and all the way around. She recognised that – unlike her– he knew _exactly_ what he was doing down there. Without opening her eyes she let him know she appreciated every caress of his tongue in squeals, punctuated by fevered demands for more of the same while massaging her nipples. The warmth from her twat steadily rose throughout her nubile body as time went on and soon enough her breath quickened through the pleasure. She arched her back further, forcing her hips to rise once more into his face- a clear signal that she wasn't too far from the end again. Taking the hint Bando concentrated his tongue on and around the clitoris in rapid fashion while prising her lips further apart with his fingers. Her eyes opened wide and bore a hole in the ceiling as the heat down there almost became unbearable.

"Bando… I'm… I'm… yes… yes… yes…."

The bastard stopped and backed away from her, making her sit bolt upright in surprise, almost in anger.

"You know what's going to happen _now_, don't you?" He teased, before heading towards her coat and reaching for her wallet. The jerk certainly knew how to make a hint. Bando reached inside to produce the condom he gave her and held it in front of her, opening the wrapper half of the way. She regarded the odd-looking device inside for a moment and looked back up at him. He was waiting for her to take charge.  
"Last chance, Nana. Last chance to change your mind" Bando spoke. He already knew the answer but it turned him on to give her the opportunity to quit at any time. This he didn't mind showing at all.

# _Yeah come on, come on now take the chance… _#

The condom flew out of his hand into hers, and the wrapper came all the way off. She beckoned him to approach her and he slowly followed, using his hand to brush her long legs apart without resistance. Using another vector to bring his dick all the way back to full strength Nana toyed with the device in her other hand.  
"I want you to put it on." He commanded her. "Put the point of it away from me and slide it on all the way" He looked on as it floated out of her hands and extended towards the penis. Upon contact she rolled it as far back as possible, and he exhaled to show that he was feeling it happen. _And loving it._ Once done he moved all the way in, grabbing her ass and moving his head to the entrance but not to touch. Bending over her he slithered up her sweating body all the way up to her face. He smiled into it, and she smiled right back.  
Using both her arms to cradle him she approached his mouth just as he positioned his member onto her slit.  
"I belong to you" Nana whispered before planting a deep, lingering kiss onto his lips.

# _That's right, let's dance. _#

He penetrated. She screamed in pain.

"Are you alright?" he immediately mouthed in concern.  
"I've been through _much_ worse" she responded. "Bando…. Don't be gentle anymore… Fuck me."

#_... yeah, come dance yeah… _#

From the top Bando steadily thrust into Nana time and again, clenching his buttocks intermittently. From there onward she now moaned with each and every breath she took as he pumped her, rewarding her split-second decision to prevent his suicide that afternoon as time passed. She hooked both his arms with hers and she smoothed his hair from behind while he rocked, kissing his neck and clenching her legs around his waist while trying not to let go of her false limbs or press on them so hard that they'd break. The harder Bando proceeded the harder this became to do as he was making her feel it as much as possible, alternating between short and long strokes. She knew from his sorrowful speech that he'd been with several women before but now she could tell she was benefiting from his experience. What made it much better for both of them is that she'd heard pretty much everything and still raised his spirits by just being there for him… so now he could fire away free of guilt.  
Which was exactly what he was doing in a happy frenzy.

As he continued Nana moved her hands all the way down to his ass, gripping it as hard as she safely could; this only spurred him on to rail her more forcefully- she noticed the difference and the pain from the first thrust faded away as the heat turned up to counteract it. She found herself raising her legs as far up as possible along with her hips, attempting to get him in deeper. She pushed his chest up away from hers and looked him in the face, wanting to speak to him without stopping.  
"You want more, don't ya?" He rasped.  
"Yes…" she breathed.  
"I can't hear you, bitch!"  
"Yes! I want more of you!" Nana spoke with more force. Grinning he placed himself onto his knees, grabbing her by the hips so he could now see his handiwork in action.  
"Grab my shirt and tie it around my stump" he ordered, to which Nana just about managed to reach it from the bed. Tying it around the corroded metal that used to be his right arm she knotted it to make sure he couldn't cut her, then laid back onto the bed. Bando thanked her by brushing his left thumb and forefinger against her clit, then prising her flower apart with both hand and stump to reveal the tools both for his own satisfaction and her curiosity.  
"You see that? See how it looks? Take a good long look!" He sneered before resuming his conquest with more urgent pushes. Nana's brain raced, making the unromantic yet wickedly-enticing view synch with the feeling it yielded, making her head bash back against the pillows. Her stare fell on his face yet again, watching him look on at the motion between his cock and her snatch transfixed, almost mesmerised. In response to this she raised her own grunts to give the impression she was certainly enjoying the sex.

"Nana..." Bando uttered, almost breathless. "I don't know which turns me on more- the look of your cunt or the look on your face."  
She attempted a long response but failed as time passed and she truly began to thrive on his thrusting. Instead, she let go of her false arms and gripped his back, roughly flipping him over onto the bed in surprise before grabbing his head and shoving it once more into her breasts, running them down over his nose and mouth before meeting him face-to-face again.

_# One day you will see… and dare to come down to me…#_

"The _real_ me is up here, you bastard!" She cooed before pecking him on the forehead and pushing him back onto the pillows before rising above him, rubbing his cock at the base and mounting him from above, legs pointing inward with her knees at his ribcage. Nana ground her hips back and forth in fairly quick motion to start with, groaning in reaction while licking her lips. She wanted him to see she was enjoying this as much as she could, inwardly hoping her reactions would turn him on all the more. Closing her eyes she took hold of her arms again, holding them to his belly momentarily before running them up her torso to cup her boobs. Caressing them she changed her thrust to a straightforward up & down movement, arching her arms behind her head she let her tits bounce, groaning louder and higher the more she worked his dick. Nana then ran her cold plastic hands down the back of her steaming-hot neck, making her gasp.

# _Yeah come on, come on now take the chance… _#

Too much for him to take, Bando grasped her hip and took charge, moving himself in and out at the same rate.  
"You're driving me crazy, Nana!" Bando rasped in appreciation, panting. "I don't know how much longer I can take it…"  
Continuing to hump him for all it was worth she arched her head backwards, staring at the ceiling. All she could see was Bando's face in the wood, betraying that her mind playing tricks on her- yet amplifying the sensation… she was coming close to climax as well.  
Using her bottom vectors to bring him up to her face again she planted her arms around his shoulders and clenched on his cock tight as a vice, thrusting on it as hard as she could from her seated position. Planting his arms around the small of her back he started to put in as much fucking as Nana. The end was finally in sight.

Nana's body flared up as they both thrust, her cheeks turning deep red as the sex reached a crescendo. She was far gone from simple speech now as each and every wisp of air to come out of her mouth contorted into yelps, then screams. With her face aimed directly at his her eyes manically darted over the hut to comprehend the sensations flowing from her groin, his arms gripping as hard as they could on her back and her own arms gripping his. Somehow still mindful of the situation she released her grip from his back to replace it with her forearms.  
"Nana…. Nana…. I'm… going to explode" Bando uttered in a frenzy. Her eyes dead-locked onto his without blinking and he responded by hammering into her pussy with all his might. Nana clenched her fists and her legs began to tremble in the onset of orgasm and as they both cried out Bando pounded with seven long bursts, coming inside her hard.

_# That's right, let's dance #_

Nana peaked on the last thrust, screaming his name into his ears and grasping her right hand so hard her fingers sliced themselves apart.

They fell back onto the bed arm-in-arm, gasping for fresh oxygen completely and utterly spent. Their eyes were still burning into each other but eventually blinked forgivably, then shut tight as their mouths met once more, once again tender and without anger.

-----

# _It's nice to see you here…. Ha Ha! _# - Nana sang the final line from her studio chair, letting her taped fingers flicker a piece of paper bearing the legend "Bando's, 10pm" between them.

So began the career of Blu Sevens.

* * *


End file.
